The present invention relates generally to IPTV multimedia systems, and more particularly, to systems, methods and computer products for recording of repeated programs.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol (IP). Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). In exemplary embodiments, a subscriber accesses playback IPTV operations through a set top box (STB) connected to their television for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, a STB allows for a user to access an LPTV service and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service. IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential user. As such, a user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet.
As subscribers demand more and more content, higher definition services, interactive services, and data services, the amount of bandwidth required to meet demand continues to increase. While most portions of networks may have ample bandwidth, the “last mile,” however, is often a bandwidth bottleneck. Service providers, then, are always striving to meet customer needs while efficiently utilizing available bandwidth.
Recording of content streams for later viewing during periods of high bandwidth demand is one example of inefficient bandwidth usage. Because programmers often present their very best programming at the same time, there is a high probability that a subscriber chooses to watch one program while simultaneously recording another program for later viewing. The bandwidth demand created by this consumer behavior is particularly significant when the programs being viewed and recorded are offered in High Definition (HD) formats. The HD format may require four times as much bandwidth as Standard Definition (SD) programming. Because the amount of programming in HD format is increasing, and because the number of devices capable of viewing and recording HD programming is also increasing, there is a need in the art for reducing the bandwidth that is consumed by recording devices during peak viewing periods.